This invention relates generally to magnetic message displays and methods of selectively framing messages on a message sheet of the display with a framing member magnetically attracted to the message sheet.
A conventional message display comprises a message board and a separate frame piece magnetically attracted to the message board for retaining the frame piece on the message board. The message board includes an outer face having a plurality of discrete regions. Each region has a different drawing and/or word message thereon. The frame piece has a window therethrough. The window is slightly larger than any one of the discrete regions so that the frame piece circumscribes the message of any one of the discrete regions when the frame piece is placed on the message board with the window in alignment with such discrete region. The frame piece may have a printed message portion thereon which combines with the drawing and/or word message of any of the discrete regions to form a complete message.
The message board is typically of a magnetic sheet or metallic plate and the frame piece is magnetized to magnetically attach to the magnetic sheet or metallic plate. The message board is formed with the messages printed thereon, and the frame piece is separately formed with the message portion printed thereon. A disadvantage of such a conventional message display is the cost to separately manufacture the two pieces of the display.
Among the advantages of the present invention may be noted: the provision of an improved message display and framing method; the provision of such a message display and framing method having a message board and frame piece formed together; the provision of such a message display and framing method in which the message board and frame piece are formed together from a single sheet of material.
In general, a magnetic display comprises a message sheet made of a magnetic sheet material having first and second opposite faces. The message sheet has a message section and a frame section. The message section and the frame section each have first and second opposite faces. The first face of the message section and the first face of the frame section are each part of the first face of the message sheet. The first face of the message section has a plurality of discrete regions. Each discrete region has a printed message therein so that the first face of the message section includes a plurality of printed messages. The frame section is separable from the message section and includes a frame member. The frame member comprises a peripheral region having an outer edge and an inner edge. The inner edge defines a window through the frame section. The peripheral region completely circumscribes the window. The frame member has first and second opposite faces. The first face of the frame member is at least a part of the first face of the frame section. The frame member and the message section are magnetically attracted to one another in a manner so that the frame member magnetically bonds to the message section when the second face of the frame member is placed against the first face of the message section. The frame member is adapted to be separated from the rest of the message sheet and placed on the message section in a manner so that the window aligns with a first one of the plurality of printed messages and so that the peripheral region of the frame member circumscribes the first one of the plurality of printed messages.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for selectively framing one of a plurality of messages on a message sheet. The method comprises separating the frame section from the message section, and placing the frame member on the message section in a manner so that the window of the frame member aligns with a first one of the plurality of printed messages and so that the peripheral region of the frame member circumscribes the first one of the plurality of printed messages.